


Loki’s first time.

by Gaychonk



Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Crack, Fic, First Time, Fur Suit, Gay, Lots of Cum, M/M, Multi, Orgy, huge penis, hydraulic jack, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaychonk/pseuds/Gaychonk
Summary: Loki and chitauri #13285 go frickety frack
Relationships: Loki x Chituari, Loki x Shrek, Shrek x Chituari
Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879237
Comments: 1





	Loki’s first time.

**Author's Note:**

> *owo flame me daddy*

Loki moaned as the chitauri’s demon penis probed deep into his asshole. He felt, it’s massive schlong wriggling around the inside of his Colon. He smelt, the nasty, poopy stench that always accompanied the chitauri’s pp thrusting. And lastly, he heard the chitauri’s pp cum in his booty. Loki’s maid outfit was soaked with chitauri’s dick juice, and the top half of his fur suit would be stained after tonight’s ordeal, but Loki didn’t mind. “Ch-chitauri’s-sa-sama, your penis juice is s-so t-ta-tasty *owo daddy* and u came so much that I-I can t-taste it through m-my fur suit!”  
exclaimed Loki. “If it’s that uncomfortable u can just take it right off.”  
Said a voice from a mysterious shadow. “Wh-wh-who’s there?” *owo*  
chattered Loki through clenched teeth as the chitauri’s big dong pounded his anus once more. “It is I, shrek!”  
Roared the voice in the darkness who had identified him self as the rotund ogre from the best movie ever created. “And I’m here to get some low-key Loki ass meat.”  
Loki upon hearing those shocking words, immediately cummed in his fur suit, for the eleventh time that day, with now his previously brown furry tuxedo now being a nasty shade of white. Then shrek pulled down his panties, and to everyone’s horror, shrek’s shrexy mile long penis unfurled its self from its natural coil shape and splatted onto the ground with a resounding metallic screech. The was so long and sharp that Loki low-key came in his nasty fur suit for the 18th time that day, Loki then attempted to walk over to shrek’s pp, but fell over from the weight in his fur suit and died. Then shrek started to shid, and he shidded so much that the shid filled up the entire room and they all died 

*fin owo*


End file.
